Nowy początek
by Patowski
Summary: Zoro, schodząc ponownie po dwóch latach na Archipelag Sabaody, myśli jedynie o tym, żeby jak najszybciej odnaleźć Sanjiego. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udaje, kompletnie nie rozumie zachowania kuka. / Miniaturka.


Schodząc ponownie na tę przeklętą wyspę, na której zostaliśmy wszyscy rozdzieleni przed dwoma laty, czułem takie zdenerwowanie jak nigdy przedtem. Od samego początku niemal rozpaczliwie szukałem cię wzrokiem, łudząc się, że w tym ogromnym tłumie ludzi będę w stanie cię odnaleźć. Czas spędzony bez ciebie był dla mnie piekłem i nie było dnia, żeby o tobie nie myślał, i właściwie to tylko niemalże realne wyobrażenie twojego ciepła, dotyku pomogło mi przetrwać tak długą rozłąkę.

Ćwiczyłem ciężej niż kiedykolwiek, by stać się wystarczająco silnym, żeby następnym razem móc obronić załogę, a w szczególności zapewnić bezpieczeństwo właśnie tobie. Z pokorą przyjmowałem ból, był jedynym co namacalnie posiadałem w tamtym czasie, i sądzę, że dobrze wykorzystałem treningi. Wzrosłem w siłę. Więc już nigdy nie mam zamiaru być tak bezradny jak wtedy. Nigdy.

Usiłowałem odnaleźć centrum wyspy, z nadzieją, że właśnie tam będziesz. Znając ciebie, pierwsze co, poszedłeś na bazar. Kiedy nareszcie udało mi się dostrzeć do miasteczka, z bijącym mocno sercem rozglądałem się dookoła, wypatrując lśniących blond włosów. Zacisnął dłoń na jednym z moich mieczy, kiedy nareszcie cię zobaczyłem. Stałeś przy straganie z warzywami i nawet uśmiechnąłem się w duchu, wyobrażając sobie jak zmuszasz mnie do jedzenia tych chwastów, chociaż wiesz, jak bardzo ich nie trawię.

\- Mógłbyś się przy okazji rozejrzeć za jakąś porządną gorzałą, kuku.- zaszedłem cię, bez żadnego uprzedzenia kładąc dłonie na twoich biodrach. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać, by tego nie zrobić.

Podskoczyłeś momentalnie, wypuszczając z rąk główkę sałaty, i odwróciłeś się w moją stronę, z szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi zaskoczenia oczami.

\- Zoro?

\- A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?

Nie odpowiedziałeś, a twoja twarz zmieniła wyraz z zaskoczonej, na zupełnie beznamiętną. Kompletnie mi się to nie spodobało, więc i sam nie byłem pewien co powiedzieć. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie nasze spotkanie po dwóch latach.

\- Widziałeś się już z resztą?- spytałeś, odwracając się z powrotem do sprzedawcy i najwyraźniej na nowo zaczynając analizować nasz budżet.

\- Najpierw chciałem zobaczyć ciebie.- wyznałem, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą, a ty znowu milczałeś. Zacząłem się trochę irytować.- Sanji, co jest?

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi.- twój ton był bardzo chłodny i w ogóle nie chciałeś na mnie spojrzeć. Poczułem się jakbym dostał porządnie w twarz i o dziwno, nawet najgorsze, najgłębsze rany nie mogły równać się z tym uczuciem.- Idziemy?

Dopiero kiedy zadałeś to pytanie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że od chwili wpatruję się tępo w ziemię, a ty skończyłeś robić zakupy. Co miałem o tym wszystkim myśleć? Wprawdzie przez dwa lata mogło zdażyć się dosłownie wszystko, ale nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że po prostu postanowiłeś zapomnieć o tym co nas łączyło. Z każdą chwilą ogarniała mnie coraz większa frustracja, ale nie miałem zamiaru rozpętać wojny w samym sercu Sabaody.

Tak czy inaczej, na tę chwilę nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pójść razem z tobą na statek. W milczeniu, bo wyraźnie nie miałeś najmniejszego zamiaru ze mną rozmawiać. Choć sam zazwyczaj wolałem raczej ciszę, tym razem chciałem ci powiedzieć mnóstwo rzeczy, i jeszcze więcej usłyszeć od ciebie. Ignorowałeś moje spojrzenie, a ja nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Ty też strasznie się zmieniłeś, i nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, że znowu jesteś obok mnie.

\- To Sanji i Zorrro!- usłyszałem wołanie Franky'iego, i bardzo ciężko było mi spojrzeć na przyjaciół, ale gdy w końcu to zrobiłem, ujrzałem szerokie uśmiechy i nieustające machanie. Dlaczego ty, przeklęty kuku nie mogłeś mnie powitać uśmiechem?

Kiedy weszliśmy na statek, krzyki, śmiech i łzy nie ustawały. Wszyscy byli niezwykle szczęśliwi, doczekaliśmy się ponownego spojrzenia. Nawet ty zacząłeś się uśmiechać, ale wciąż unikałeś mojego wzroku, nie pozwalałeś na to, żebym się do ciebie zbliżył, odezwał. Zupełnie jakby mnie tam nie było.

\- Zoro, co się..- zaczął Luffy, wskazując na mnie palcem, ale nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy. Z nikim.

\- Idę do siłowni, potrzebuję trochę snu.- skłamałem, bo w gruncie rzeczy, to zależało mi tylko na tym, żeby zostać teraz sam i nie oglądając się za siebie, skierowałem na górę.

\- Oi, Zoro!

\- Zostaw go, Luffy, niech idzie.- do moich uszu doszły twoje słowa, które wydały mi się być bardziej tnące od moich ostrzy. Zagryzłem mocno dolną wargę, postanawiając na nie nie reagować, udając się w jedyne miejsce gdzie nie musiałem robić dobrej miny do złej gry.

Nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i się martwić jak idiota, więc uznałem, że moje ulubione ciężarki będą najlepszą formą odreagowania. Przed oczami miałem cały czas widok twojej beznamiętnej miny, a twój oschły głos szumiał mi w głowie, doprowadzając tym samym do szaleństwa, więc kiedy po jakimś czasie faktycznie pojawiłeś się przede mną, nie miałem pewności czy to aby przypadkiem nie są już jakieś chore omamy.

\- Twoje oko..- zacząłeś, tym razem wyglądając na zmartwionego. Chyba pomału zaczynałem głupieć.

\- To nic.- powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby, usiłując tym razem skupić całą swoją uwagę, na hantli, którą trzymałem w lewej ręce.

\- Odłóż to w końcu, głupi Marimo.- zgasiłeś papierosa i podszedłeś do mnie, tym samym wprawiając w jeszcze większe zdezorientowanie. Co to miała być za głupia gierka?

\- Głupi.. Właśnie, jestem głupi, więc teraz daj mi spokój i wyjdź stąd.- tak naprawdę nie byłem pewien czy tego chcę, za to ty ułatwiłeś mi sprawę, zmuszając do tego bym faktycznie odłożył ciężarki i spojrzał na ciebie. Fakt, byłem zły i zawiedziony, ale ponad wszystko nie potrafiłem ci się oprzeć.

\- Powinienem skopać ci dupsko za to, że tak bezmyślnie przyszedłeś do mnie w środku miasta!

\- Hę?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo musiałem się powstrzymywać, żeby się nie rozryczeć jak bachor, albo co gorsza, rzucić na ciebie, zasrańcu!- nim twoje słowa do mnie dotarły, musiała minąć chwila, a wszystko małymi kroczkami zaczynało mi się wydawać być logiczne.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie musiałeś być tak bezwględny!

\- Ja, bezwględny?! Całe, zasrane dwa lata czekałem na ten dzień! Żeby w końcu cię zobaczyć, poczuć..- mówiłeś z zaciśniętymi pięśćmi, chyba nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że z każdym twoim następnym słowem, zmniejszałem odległość między nami.- A ty, skończony idioto, przyszedłeś jak gdyby nigdy nic, zupełnie jakby moja równowaga nie była wystarczająco zachwiana. Jakby..

\- Zamknij się już.

Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej tego słuchać, a raczej nie byłem w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać przed zatopieniem ust w twoich idealnych, miękkich wargach, których tak bardzo mi brakowało. Nie opierałeś się, niemal od razu oddając tej przyjemności. Po chwili sam zacząłeś pogłębiać pocałunek, który z każdą następną sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i łapczywy.


End file.
